Spore colony
The spore colony is a zerg means of anti-aerial defense. Able to fling seeker spores (a corrosive variation of creep) high into the atmosphere, spore colonies can quickly ravage any incoming enemy air force. In addition to its anti-air capabilities, the spore colony also serves as a stationary detector against any enemy cloaked or burrowed units thanks to a special sensory organ similar to that possessed by overlords.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998 Due to their failure at protecting the Overmind at the apex of the Fall of Aiur, spore colonies were evolved into spore crawlers in order create a more flexible air defense.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Structure StarCraft |game=SC1 |image= SporeColony SC1 Game1.png|SC1 SporeColony SCR Game1.png|SCR SporeColony Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize=100px |imgdesc= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm |role=Anti-air defense structure |evolvesfrom=Creep colony |hp=400 |shield= |energy= |supply= |costmin=50 |costgas= |time=20 |req=Evolution chamber |hotkey= |useguns=Seeker spores |groundattack= |airattack=15 |armor=0 |range=7 |sight=10 |detect=10 |cooldown=15 |parent= |produce= |research= |ability= |structure=x }} Combined with the sunken colony (required for defense against ground units), the spore colony can be a very strong deterrent against any aerial invasion. However, because it cannot move, it is vulnerable to long-range attacks (such as those of guardians). Abilities Development In some builds of the StarCraft beta, the name "spore colony" was used for an early version of the evolution chamber's sprite and then the creep colony's sprite before receiving its release sprite.2011-05-03, Blizzard Archive. "Blizzarchive.com", accessed on 2018-07-03 SporeColony SC1Dev Game2.png|1997 early beta SporeColony SC1Dev Game1.png|1998 beta StarCraft: Ghost Spore colonies appeared in at least one mission in StarCraft: Ghost, alongside sunken colonies. Nova was tasked with painting them for siege tanks.2011-06-23, Calling Down Support. YouTube/IGN, accessed on 2011-07-20 StarCraft II |image=SporeColony SC2CoopGame.JPG |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm |campname= |baseunit= |role=Anti-air static defense |useguns=Acid Spew |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Structure |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=10 |detect=10 |broodling= |costmin=125 |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=400 |hpregen=0.2734 |armor=2 |gun1name=Acid Spew |gun1strength=15 |gun1attacks=1 |gun1ground= |gun1air=x |gun1cool=0.8608 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure=x |hero= |campaign= |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} A fully complete spore colony, complete with attacks, animations and stats exists in the Galaxy Map Editor. It uses a shrunk model of the spore cannon. It has yet to appear in-game.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 Abilities Development The spore colony had reappeared in StarCraft II as a mobile queen-produced defensive structure. In its mobile form, it had fewer hit points.Karune. 2008-04-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 35. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-16. The spore colony could move on crab-like legsBrowder, Dustin and Kevin Yu. 2008-06-05. Episode 3. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-06-5. outside of the boundaries of creep, but like other zerg structures would slowly degenerate and eventually die if it remained outside of the boundaries for too long.Karune. 2008-05-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 38. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed on 2008-05-15. Spore colonies could not be planted outside of the creep.Karune. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 39: Map Maker Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-05-28. The spore colony has since been replaced by the spore crawler.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. References Category:StarCraft Zerg buildings Category:Swarm zerg breeds Category:Canceled StarCraft II Zerg buildings